Addicted to You
by kkdash1696
Summary: Rachel Berry is an innocent college student, hopes to make in on Broadway. Until, literally, the most gorgeous man she's ever seen knocks her off her feet, billionaire Finn Hudson. His intimidating and beautiful features make Rachel want him. Him wanting her too, but on his own terms. Willing to do anything to have her, addicted to her beauty and determination. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I hope you like it! It's like 'Fifty Shades of Grey' but mostly everything is different, with it being Finchel. I might added some little quotes from '50 shades of Grey' hope you don't mind. **

I struggled with my books and bags, as I made my way out the door towards my car. With the hair getting into my face, and the coffee in my hand, spilling all over, I knew I'll be late for my early music class. Finally managing getting into the car, I backed out of the parking lot, and speeding towards the campus. Getting there the fastest I've ever driven, sprinting towards the door of my classroom. Not paying attention of who I run into, managing to drop all my stuff, and spilling my coffee all over me.

"Oh, God." I said, falling to the ground picking up all my books in a rush. Not caring that the hot coffee seeping through my clothes. As I look across, I find the man I bumped into helping me, accidentally grazing my hand against his. Feeling for the first time in my life, a connection, a spark run through me. I look up, staring into his eyes, their beautiful. Brown eyes with a mix of green, and the dimples that mark his gorgeous face. Starting to feel hot, I shoot up, quickly. Flushed as he starts rising up too.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late, and I'm running behind for my Music class. My stupid alarm didn't go off, and my roommate kept me up all night." I just continue rambling, as he flashes a half-smile at me. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I get nervous or I just don't know how to shut up." I laugh at myself.

"Things happen. No big deal." he says, with his eyes gazing at me. Getting lost in his eyes and as he licks his lips, feeling flushed.

"Yeah, right." nodding, feeling stupid.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You've spilled coffee on you. Are you all right?" he responds. I look down, and see the large dark stain on my gray shirt.

"Oh, great!" I say sarcastically. Pulling the shirt away from my stomach, so it doesn't stick. "Thank you for helping me pick up my books. I tend not to play attention sometimes. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"Finn Hudson." he puts on his hand, and I shake it. I immediately feel that electric surge through my body again.

"I apologize for running into you, really. Did I spill any coffee on you? If I did, oh God." I shake my head, putting my hand over my face.

"No, I'm fine. Miss Berry." his side-smile starting to show.

"Thank you for understanding, sir."

"No problem." I watch him as his eyebrows raise and he smirks.

"Have a good day, Mr. Hudson." I nod and start to walk away.

"You two, Miss Berry."

I rearrange my books and head off into the nearest bathroom, composing myself. And thinking to myself, _I hope I see him again_.

I fast walk to my class room and once I enter, I cause all the commotion, walking towards my desk.

"Great for you to join us, Miss Berry." My professor says with attitude.

"Sorry." Apologizing, embarrassed. When I finally look up, I see _him, _standing there with my professor.

"Well, class today we have a guest speaker. Mr. Finn Hudson, CEO of Hudson Enterprises, and big benefactor for the music program here." I'm not paying any attention of what he's saying, all I do is look at _him. _"He's here to see some on you perform today in class. We'll go alphabetical, starting with," he looks down at his clipboard, rises and looks at me. "Well, Miss Berry..." Once I hear my name, I flustered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the first to perform today, are you prepared? We can just skip you..." I immediately rise and gather my music streets.

"No, no, of course I'm prepare." I don't have time to see Mr. Hudson's smirk at me. I stride up to the center of the room, handing my music to the band. Knowing my go-to song whenever in a crisis. I am prepared to blow Mr. Hudson's socks off.

"Are you ready, Miss Berry?" My professor growing impatience by the minute.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, what will you be singing?"

"'Don't Rain on my Parade' from the musical 'Funny Girl'." I take a deep breathe and get ready to sing my heart out.

After belting out the last verse feeling like I accomplished something huge. I look at everyone's reactions, but more importantly, Finn Hudson's. His made my heart swell, his eyebrows raised, his eyes glowing, and him rubbing his chin.

"Well done, Miss Berry. Brilliant." As my professor starts clapping again.

"Thank you, sir." I curtsey to him, and start walking back to my seat.

"Miss Berry?" I turn around immediately facing him. "That was impressive, I'll like to speak to you after class? If that's all right?"

"Yeah, I mean yes." I nod repeatedly, acting stupid. Not knowing what he wants with me.

When everyone was heading out of the classroom after today's music class. I grabbed all my stuff and made my way towards Mr. Hudson. Seeing him gazing at my with those hazel, beautiful eyes, and him licking those lips.

"Nice seeing you again, Miss. Berry."

"Yes, Mr. Hudson. You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, Miss Berry. I did." Stands up while putting on a smirk. "You were very good today, one of the best I've ever seen."

"Thank you, sir. That's very nice of you to say that." I smile, feeling very intimated as he's towering over me.

"What are your plans after college? If you don't mind me asking." he questions, running his finger over his chin.

"Uh, I plan to star on Broadway, sir." I say with confidence. He raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

"Really? Why Broadway?" _What's with all these questions? Noisy, much? _

"It's always been my dream as I was a little girl." He nods and squints his eyes.

"How long have you been performing?" _Another question?_

"Since I was able to talk, seriously." He does a little laugh. Now it's my turn for the questions.

"What about you Mr. Hudson? Why are you so interested into the music program here?" he raises his eyebrows in surprise and smirks.

"Well, Miss Berry. Music has always been a great passion of mine growing up. I thought might as well put some of my money into great use. What do you think?"

"It's great, sir. I think it's very wise." I nod and look down, blushing as his gaze burns into me.

"Thank you, Miss Berry. That's very _nice _of you to say that." I shift uncomfortably next to him.

"I better get going, thank you Mr. Hudson."

"Yes, and thank you. I hope to see you around, Miss Berry."

"Likewise, sir." I smile and exit the classroom. I fast walk to my car in a record time and sit down in the driver's seat. Replaying all what happened between Hudson and I. '_I hope to see you around Miss Berry.' _Did he mean that? Is he interested in me? I think those questions over and over in my head... is he? My subconscious is yelling at me, _No! Of course not. _All I know is that he is the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on, knowing I want him, but knowing that I never well. But, a girl can always hope, _right? _

When I arrive back to my apartment after my classes, I find Santana passed out on the couch. Walking into my bedroom, getting ready for my shift at NY Dive, bartending for the night. Dreading it to come, knowing the Friday night alcoholics are ruthless. After getting changed, heading back into the living room, finding Santana awake.

"You're home, I thought you've stayed at school all night." saying sarcastically.

"Well, I had to stay after. I was late for my music class this morning, plus spilling coffee on me getting me more late. And I stayed after to talk to the benefactor of the music program."

"Really? Who's this benefactor?" _Not Santana too with the questions too... _

"Finn Hudson." Not trying to make it a big deal.

"Finn Hudson? As in the CEO of Hudson Enterprises?" Her eyes getting wide as she finished speaking, her hand going to her chest.

"Yes, why the big deal?" Snapping back at her, Santana giving me a look.

"He's the richest man in New York City. Him owning his own business and being super fine. How did he look in person? I heard he's so attractive and super hot." Her eyes getting all flashy. Thinking as she said those words, agreeing with every one of them. He is beautiful, gorgeous even, all my subconscious was thinking, _his eyes and those dimples. _

"He's attractive, decent looking." Not giving Santana the satisfaction.

"Decent looking? Are you on crack? I've seen pictures, he's smoking." rolling my eyes, shaking my head.

"Well, okay. I have to go if I want to make my shift." Trying to walk to my room but getting blocked by Santana.

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Well, I sang today in class and he was impressed. He just asked me questions about my future and he kinda hoped to see me again." Saying those last words quietly so she couldn't hear me. But, too bad she did, my mistake.

"What? What was your response? Obviously he likes you if he said that."

"No, he was just being polite. I'm trying not to let it all go to my head. Now, I have to go, seriously." Finally getting passed her.

"I don't understand why you work there, all the guys creep on you, and so does the boss' son."

"I know, but I need this job. We're moving out next month into the city, I need to able to afford it. Gotta go, see you later." I say, making my way to the door.

Santana was right, the creeps are going at it tonight. Every one of them touching me and trying to get my number. And Jesse has been all over me the whole time I've been working. I'm starting to think, _why do I work here? _I look at the door, and I see a huge group enter, know I'm going to be swampt for the next few hours.

After my shift is over, I walk out of the bar, striding down the block to find a taxi. Standing there for a solid ten minutes waiting for a cab, wondering why none of them are coming my way. I finally realize, with the huge event going on at the hotel next door. I sigh with frustration and run my hands through my hair. If I wait here any longer, I won't be home until two in morning. I decided to catch the subway. But as I was turning around, about to head to the subway. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and find those eyes again, gazing at me.

"Well, Miss Berry. Nice seeing you here." His eyes getting dark with lust, as he smirks.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson." I smile shyly as I look down.

"What brings you out here on this Friday night?" His eyes burning into me.

"I work at the bar next door, bartending. My shift just ended." I nod.

"Oh, I see." He smirks. "I saw you from a distance having trouble hailing a taxi. I have my own car, would you like a ride home?" _Would I like a ride home? With you and I in the same car together, thighs almost touching one another... Hell yes! _

"I don't want to intrude. I was just on my way down to the subway."

"No, I insist. Please, allow me. I would feel much better about myself if you got home safe." _Oh really? _

"But don't you have that event going on right now?" _Why am I trying to get out of it? _

"It was getting boring anyway, come on." He grabs my hand and leads me towards his black, slick, car. A man with a bald hair opens the door for me. I hesitate but manage to slide right on in, with Hudson following behind. "You live on the campus?" I nod, not finding the words to speak. He yells out the directions to the driver and were on our way. He turns to me, his cute dimples showing. "Are you hungry? I can stop somewhere if you want." I shake my head, still not being able to find the words. I see his face fall, those dimples disappearing, not knowing why.

"But, I can go for some coffee? If you want to..." Finally finding the words and I find his dimples reshowing. He nods and yells to the driver to go to a cafe near the campus.

When we arrive at the cafe, he helps me out of the vehicle, and holds my hand walking into the cafe. He stops me and whispers into my ear.

"You go grab us a booth. How do you like your coffee?

"Uh, black."

"No, sugar or cream?" I shake my head. He nods and lets go off my hand. Me, missing the connection. Hudson goes into the line as I get us a booth. I look at his full back as he waits. _Damn, _he can pull of a tux. I watch his every moment, him running his fingers through his hair multiple times.

Minutes later, he's carrying two coffees back to the booth. And settling across from me, sliding my coffee to me.

"Sorry it took long."

"No worries." I smile shyly. "So, what was that event you were at?"

"Some benefit for animals." he shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Did you have a date? Did I interrupt?" I start rambling and muttering with questions. He shakes his head.

"I don't do dates to events. I go solo." I raises my brows.

"Oh." I look down and drink my coffee.

"What about you? What exactly do you do at your work?"

"I'm a bartender." I sigh.

"What? You don't like to work there?" His eyebrows raise. His eyes gazing at me.

"No, I mean. It's a job and I need the money." He nods and stares at me.

"What do you do besides school and work?" _Getting serious now?_

"I do some theater in the city. So, basically it's school, work, and theater." I sigh.

"Interesting. Seems like you love music."

"It's my passion, Mr. Hudson. It's my one true love." His eyes widen and he smirks.

"Really?"

"Yes." I say with true fact.

"What about your family? Are you a only child?" _What's with the personal questions? What is he trying to do? _

"Yes. I have two dads." Once I said two dads, he almost chokes on his coffee. That must have really gotten his attention.

"Two dads? Interesting. What happened to your mother?"

"Uh, I never met her. She was just a surrogate for my fathers. I've never met her."

"I'm sorry. It must been hard without a mother." His facial expressions showing to be sincere.

"Yes." I look down.

"Can you look up? I wanna see your face." I look up slowly, finding his hazel gaze. It's my turn for the personal questions.

"How about you? Tell me about your family."

"Well, my mother's a nurse and my step-dad is a congressman. They live in DC, but have a place here." He shrugs and takes a sip of his drink.

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was a baby in war. Didn't know him." I reach on to touch his hand to comfort him. He doesn't pull away, he gives me that stare.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A step-brother. He's the fashion designer, Kurt Hummel." I feel even more intimidated. All of his family is successful. All I come from is a lawyer and a stay at home dad.

"Wow, that's some family you have." He does _that_ shrug again and does _that _stare. I bite my lip, nervous of what to talk about next. His eyes go wide and that smirk appears. I flush and look down.

"Miss Berry. Why do you always look down?"

"Well, I find you incredibly intimidating."

"Good." I take a glance at his watch and find it close to two in the morning.

"I think I should start to get back home." He looks at his watch, rising up.

"Yes, you're right. Let's get back to the car." Holding out his hand, I gladly take it again, and make our way back to the black car.

The drive to my apartment from the cafe took only three minutes. Hudson insisted walking me to my door.

"Thank you for the coffee and for the ride. It was very chivalrous of you." He does that half-smile, dimples showing.

"Anytime, Miss Berry. It was great getting to know you much better. You're quite a mystery."

"Oh." I'm confused. _How am I mysterious? _

"Well, goodnight, Miss Berry." He kisses my hand and turns to go back to the car. Panicking, wanting to still be around him.

"Mr. Hudson?" He turns around, those hazel eyes staring at me. "Do you have a girlfriend?" What did I just ask? Why didn't I think before I said those five words?

"I don't do the girlfriend thing, Miss Berry."

"Oh." The only response I manage to come out of my mouth. "I apologize for that question. That was extremely appropriate." My face getting red by the minute. "Goodnight." I turn to walk inside the building, but he calls out my name.

"Rachel. No need to apologize." He steps up to grab my hand and he slides something into it. "If you need anything, feel free." He kisses my hand once again and turns back towards the car. I watch his car drive away. I open my hand and find his number in my hand. Finn Hudson _gave _me his number. _What does this mean? He wants to me again? _I hope he does.

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Thank you all for you kind reviews, means a whole bunch. This chapter is a whole new beginning, get ready. **

The weekend was over, and I was dreading school that morning. Going out with Santana on a Sunday wasn't my best decision. I dragged myself out of bed and tumbled into the bathroom. Checking myself in the mirror, seeing the dark bags under my eyes and the messiest bedhead. Removing every clothing article piece by piece, stepping into the shower. Letting the warm, hot water roll down my aching body. For the last couple nights was difficult sleeping, when I dreamed about Finn Hudson in every single one. Dreaming up kissing those tender lips, running her fingers through his brown messy hair, and feeling the scruff on his face. Shaking my head thinking of it, and ending my shower early so I can make it to my classes. Foot in front of the other, getting out of the shower, and grabbing the closest to wrap around my damp body. Walking over to the sink, checking the time, realizing it's close to nine o'clock, my first class starting at 9:15. Removing her towel and putting on the first clothing I found. Once I was set, rushing to my car, yet again, late for my music class. _Great! _

I exited my car, and sprinted my way to the door of my classroom, to find a sheet on the door. 'Class canceled today, Professor out sick. Tryouts for _Spring Musical_, today in auditorium.' Feeling relieved that my teacher was out, but the words Spring Musical got my attention. I was used to doing small theater in the city, but in school, at NYU. Do you know how many people will come and see the musical? _Thousands! Or more. _I headed towards the auditorium and signed my name on the clipboard. Of course I'm going to audition for the role of Maria, I was born to play that part. Grabbing the music and rehearse the song I'm going to sing. I wait over two hours and I'm called to audition.

Entering the dark area, I see the spotlight on the stage. Walking slowly to the center, eying out to people sitting at the table. I find the director of the music program, Shelby Corcoran, a woman in her mid-forties, a man balding in his sixties, and then I see _him. _What is he doing here? I watch his eye gazing at me with that smirk. _Oh God. _How am I going to do this?

"Rachel Berry, right?" the man questions. All Shelby does is look down, nervous. _Why?_

"Yes, ma'am." I answer, nervous as _hell. _

"What will you be auditioning for?"

"For the role of Maria." I say with confidence. I see Hudson raise his eyebrows, impressed.

"Well, are you ready?" His growing impatient by the minute. "What will you be singing?"

"I'll be singing 'Somewhere.'" She nods, and I look at the band to begin. Once, I start the first verse, I look at Shelby's face, her face drops. Like she's seen a ghost, her face white, and pale. I ignore it and finish the song with so much passion. I open my eyes and I find Shelby's face still the same.

"Very good, Miss Berry." Finn nods at me, those eyes. The two other people agree with Hudson.

"What did you think, Shelby?" the woman in her forties asks. Shelby just sits there, with a shocked expression.

"It, uh, excuse me." She rises quickly and sprints out the door. _What just happened?_

"We apologize for Ms. Corcoran's actions. You were excellent, we'll get back to you." I nod at the man balding. And I tumble out the door, and I find Shelby standing outside crying. _What have I done to make her so upset? _Determined to find out, I exit outside and go up to her.

"Ms. Corcoran? Are you okay?" She jumps at my voice.

"Rachel, go back inside." She demands.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, please leave me alone." Her voice rising with each word.

"Did I do something?" I question.

"Miss Berry, do you understand what I'm telling you. Please, leave me alone." She yells and storms back inside. _What's her problem? _Now, I definitely know I won't get the part. I head back inside and grab my bags to find Mr. Hudson standing there, leaning up against the wall with his arms cross. His hazel eyes gazing at me with the side-smile. _Oh hot damn. _

"I was impressed."

"Ms. Corcoran wasn't." I say with a dead tone.

"Why do you say that?" Raising his eyebrows, confused.

"Did you see you her run out or were you too busy looking at me?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Looking at you," He does that smirk.

"Well, obviously she didn't like me or she wouldn't have ran out the auditorium like that." I bend down to pick up myself.

"You didn't call me." His voice serious and hard.

"Was I suppose to?" Replying back, causing his eyes to widen.

"Well, if you had called, I would've asked you out to dinner." _Dinner? _

"Oh, you were?"

"Yes, but you didn't call." He's _teasing_ me.

"Well, I apologize for not calling you so you could ask my to dinner." I say sincerely.

"Not good, I don't forgive you just yet." His smirk showing.

"What do I have to do for your forgiveness?"

"Lunch with me, now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, let's go." He grabs my hand and leads me outside to that black car I adore. Before I get in, I look at him.

"What if I don't want to get lunch?" Sassing him.

"Then you don't get my forgiveness. And I'll get very upset." _Really?_

"Well, I guess I should get into the car."

"Yes." I nod and slide right on it, him joining me.

"Where are you taking me?" Getting noisy.

"You'll see." He smirks.

We arrive there, and we enter to some small Italian bistro. He holds my hand entering and we walk into a private booth to ourselves.

"How can you do that? Without a reservation?" Asking surprised.

"I own the place." Not looking at me, reading the menu. I raise my eyebrows._ Of course, he's rich. _

"Oh." I respond and I can sense he's looking at me. "Do you own any other places?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Many." I nod.

"Do you know what you'll like?" I haven't even read the menu yet. I have no idea what I want.

"I'll have what you're having?" He raises his eyebrows. The waitress comes and he orders for the both of us.

"Well, Miss Berry. I can say I was impressed by your audition today." I blush at his compliment. "You'll get the part." His voice hard and serious.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm sure, I get what I want." His voice being cocky.

"Oh really? Do you have everything you want right now?"

"No. Right now I'm trying to get this _one _thing." His hazel eyes gazing at me, growing darker with lust. Is that _one _thing me? _No... _

We eat are meal in pure silence. But when I look over at him, I would catch him looking at me with those eyes. How can he be _so _beautiful? After we finish, he takes my hand and takes me back to the car. We settle into the car, and he looks at me.

"Would you like to go home or back to my place?" _His _place?

"Your place." I answer shyly.

"Good."

Arriving at his place 20 minutes after lunch, and were outside a tall building. I look it at in awe, he takes my hand and leads me inside. Walking over to a elevator, him pressing the buttons. Once it opens, we step in together. We stand there, width apart, I glance at him looking at me. I bite my lip, nervous.

"Don't do that." I look at him, confused. "It drives me crazy." What is he _talking _about?

"What do you mean?" Finding the words to ask him. He turns to me and creeps slowly over to me.

"Your lip." He takes his finger and runs it over my lip gently. "All I want to do is bite it." Getting lost in his words and eyes.

"Then do it." He raises his eyebrows.

"I'm not the guy for you, Miss Berry." The elevator beeps and the doors open. He steps away and I'm already missing his body close to mine. I follow him out and I try to keep my mouth from dropping open. It's huge and spacious. Everywhere there's windows looking out at the New York skyline. I _wonder _what it would look like at night. Everything is white with a dash of brown in the furniture. Hudson walks over to the bar and opens a wine bottle.

"Want some wine?"

"Yes, please." He pours two glasses and hands me one. "Thank you, sir." The man from the car enters the room.

"Mr. Hudson, you have a important call in your study." Hudson sets down his glass.

"Thank you, Marcus." He struts over to me. "I'll just be a minute, make yourself at home." He heads down a long hallway into a room. I walk around the room, and glance at his pictures. There's one of him and I'm guessing his mother. He's looks pure happy in the picture. What happened to him to make him so serious?

"That was a long time ago." His husky voice coming up behind me. I can feel his body against my back.

"You looked happy."

"And I'm not anymore?" He sounds confused by my comment.

"You're just all serious and tense."

"That's who I am now. That's _never _going to change." Sounding serious. Changing the subject.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Business." He pulls the hair off my neck and rubs hand over my shoulder. I so _badly _want him to kiss me. _Please. _"Do know your very beautiful, Miss Berry?"

"No." I say truthfully.

"You're wrong. Everything about you is beautiful." I turn to face him, my face almost touching his. I start to lean in to kiss him, but he pulls away the second our lips almost touch.

"How about you have a seat, Miss Berry." Trying to recover from my fail attempt to kiss him. I walk over to the white couch and sit down. He comes over but with papers in his hands.

"I want to discuss important things with you. Is that all right?" I nod, staring at his lips as he speaks. "This is a document, a contract that discuss that whatever we do or talk about is not to be said to anyone. Meaning you can't disclose anything about what happens with us. Understood?" I nod again and takes the contract and a pen from him. I look at him and I sigh the paper. "Your not going to read the guidelines?" Raising his eyebrows, eyes widen.

"No. I understand."

"Well, okay, Miss Berry. Now, let's get to _more _important things." His eyes change to dark and lustful. "Rachel, I'm going to show you a room." He takes my hand and leads me down _that _long hallway. We stop in front of a door, and he pulls out a key. He unlocks the door and opens the room. My eyes almost pop out of my head at the sight I see. There's chains and whips all over the walls, a big massive king size bed in the middle of the room, and toys of all kinds all over the room. Is this what he doesn't want other people to know?

I step away from him and walk around the room. Amazed at all the things I see. I've never seen some of the stuff in here my whole entire life. I haven't spoken for five minutes since we enter.

"Saying something." He commands.

"Do people do this to you or...?"

"More, like I do it to them." His voice sounding amused. "I do it to women, who want me to do it." I can't comprehend what he's saying.

"If women volunteer for this, why did you bring me here?"

"I don't want anyone else, I want to do this with you." I can't find the words. But then he speaks again. "I'm a Dominant." His hazel eyes grow intense at I look at him.

"I don't get it."

"I want to have full control over you and want you to submit to me, in everything." I raise my eyebrows, confused.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To satisfy me and my needs." His voice once amused again and he cocks his head, looking at me. Finn Hudson _wants, wants, _me to please him. _How do I respond to all of this? _

"How, exactly, do I please or satisfy you?"

"I have guidelines and rules that you'll look over. You shall follow them to my satisfaction, and you'll be rewarded. If not following the rules, you shall be punished, and learn to understand.

"And where does this room come in?"

"It's apart of the plan. Reward and punishment."

"So you get satisfy if you have complete, utter control over me?"

"This whole thing is about earning your respect and trust. You'll let me have full control over you. I'll have pleasure being dominant in your submission. The more you put in, the more I am satisfy."

"What do I get out of this whole thing? If I do this, this, stuff."

"Me, of course. Isn't that what you want?" He raises his eyebrows. _Of course that's what I want! _I bite my lip, trying to think everything that had happen in the last 10 minutes.

"Let's go back into the living room. It'll be better to concentrate and discuss things better." He takes my hand and we reenter the living room.

"Do you have any other questions?" He sets down and takes a sip of his wine. _You wait and see, I have a lot of questions. _

"Will you hurt me?" I say, nervous.

"No, but if you don't do as told and don't follow the rules. You shall be punished." I nod, my mind spinning. "Also, if you sign the contract to be mine. You must stay and live under my roof. You are mine, and I can have my way with you. Follow me." He takes my hand again and leads me a bedroom. It's bigger than my bedroom, times four. The queen size bed with purple sheets and all furniture white like the living room. The closet is bigger than my bathroom, also the bathroom is bigger than my kitchen.

"This would be your room. Other submissions would stay here on weekends, but with you, I want you living here. You can do whatever you want in here, it's yours, if you want to do this." His voice getting serious.

"So, I won't be able to sleep with you?" Getting depressed asking the question.

"No, I don't sleep with anyone."

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs. Come, we shall go back into the living room. Discuss more about the contract." I nod and follow him out.

"What if I don't want to do this? What will happen?"

"Then that'll be fine." He shrugs, but a little disappointed.

"But, will we have some kind of relationship together?" _Hoping, _we were.

"No. I'm only interested doing this. Nothing else." His eyes growing intense, even getting lustful.

"Why? Why do you like this?"

"It's what I like and satisfy me. It's who I am."

"What are the rules that I have to follow?" He hands me a sheet and it has all the guidelines and rules to be followed on there. "Have you always been like this?"

"Yes." Confused by his answer.

"And random woman are willing to do it?"

"Yes, you'd be shocked by how many." I still can't understand _one _thing...

"Why me? Why choose me to do this?"

"I don't know. It's something that attracts me to you. It's like I'm addicted to you and can't stay away. All I know is, I have to have you." _And I want you, too. BADLY. _

_**REVIEW? Please. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean SO much. Also, I'm trying to get better at writing this story and proof-reading. I really hope you like this chapter, this is where it ALL begins! Enjoy. **

I try to process everything over in my mind that has happened in the last hour. Do I want to do this? Give myself physically to him? _Yes. _But, a part of me wants to think things over. Finn doesn't want a relationship with me; but I want one with him.

I snap back into reality, and pick up the contract he handed to me. My eyes glance over all the rules and guidelines, _so many. _I sigh and nod.

"Why so many rules and guidelines?" I question.

"So, you know exactly what I need from you every day." He answers quickly and gives me a look. "Do you have any appeals?"

"Yes. Many." I replied truthfully, his eyes widening.

"Would you like to tell me now or?" He picks up his wine and takes a small sip.

"Quite actually, I still need time to reevaluate everything. Also, I have to leave now." I start rising from the couch, him following.

"Why so soon?" His eyes getting intense.

"My friend is in town, we're having dinner." I look at my watch, my eyes bulge. "Matter of fact, I'm running late." I start for the elevator. I can hear his feet following close behind me. He presses the button before I can and I turn to look at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Berry." My face grows with confusion and he smirks at me. "Musical rehearsal." I stare at him, my head titling to the side.

"I just auditioned today, I don't know if I have the part yet." I see his side-smile start to show. "You got me the part as Maria. Didn't you?"

"What can I say? You were perfect and I get what I want." He shrugs and leans against the wall. The elevator dings, and the doors open. Hudson gives me that beautiful, endearing stare. "I really hope you consider this." _Me too, _I say to myself.

"Thank you, for wine and the food. I had a lovely time." He doesn't say anything, and I step inside the elevator. "Goodbye." He stares at me with his eyes turning dark with lust. I press the down button and wait for the doors to shut. I take one last glance at him and look down at the white tile floor.

All of sudden, I hear the elevator doors beeping. Finn's pushing his way through them towards me. Finally making his way in, taking three strides, he pulls me into a passionate, rough kiss. Myself getting caught off-guard, I allowed his tough to enter my mouth. Wanting this for so long, I must have more. I pull at the back of his neck, pulling his mouth closer to mine. He pushes me against the wall and starts to leave kisses at my neck. I let out a small moan. Hudson pulls away suddenly, trying to catch his breath, myself doing the same. He looks back up and our eyes meet. My feet start moving towards him, and he takes a few steps back.

"I can't control myself around you."

"Then don't." I shrug and continue walking closer to him.

"I so badly wanted to take you right there." I blush at his words. His eyes growing intense and serious. "I need to have control, it's all I know. But, somehow with you, I lose it all." I feel flushed at his words. He looks away quickly and starts to back out of the elevator. "You better be going. Don't want to be late for your dinner." My legs start wandering towards him, ignoring everything. Knowing at that moment, what I wanted. _Him._

"Finn. I'll do it." He turns to my voice and his eyes widen.

"What?"

"You heard me." I nod and smile. "I'll do. But, I need time to process doing this and we still need to go over some things." He meets me in front of the elevator.

"Are you sure? I need you to be one hundred percent positive." I nod once again.

"Take me, please." My eyes pleading for him to do so.

"As you wish, Miss Berry." His smirk starts to show and his hand grabs mine. "Come with me." We start off walking down the hallway, towards a door. He pushes it open and we step inside. It's not the room he showed me before; it looks like, _his room._

"Is this your bedroom?" I say with confusion. He struts over to his king size bed, starting to take off his shirt.

"Yes. I want to take you here before the _other room_. You said you wanted to have time to process everything. I don't want to rush you into it too fast." I smile at his sweet words. I stand there memorizing him undress. He takes off his shoes one at a time, and rises off the bed towards me. "Stay still. I'm going to undress you." I nod and close my eyes as his hands run over my body. He takes every article of clothing off one at time, slowly. Each time, his lips leaving gentle kisses on my skin. When he finishes, I'm standing there only with my bra and panties on.

He looks into my eyes with his deep dark lustful stare. He leans in and kisses me, slow and hungry and powerful, his warm hands clipping off my bra and then cupping my bare breasts. I push against him, loving the feel of his hard, hot body against mine, and god, was he hard. Everywhere.

I cupped his member, using my thumb to tease him, and his hips jerked. He fisted a hand in my hair, kissing me harder.

"The bed, now." He finally said his voice low and commanding. Leading me towards the bed, nudging me onto it and followed down on me. Kissing me deeply, trailing his fingers over my body before shifting his attention to my breasts. Running his tongue over my nipple, my body growing hot by the touch. Our hot bodies pressed together, feeling unbelievably good.

Finn slides a hand to the small of my back, then to my ass, titling me so that my sweet spot rubbed against his thigh as I rocked my hips. His mouth on mine, he set a rhythm and my legs tightened around him. I dig my nails into his biceps as Finn grounds his leg against me, hitting my exact right spot. Squirming against him, I felt my heart rate pick up. _Close, I'm so close. _He slips his hand under my panties and begins to stroke me. I tore my mouth from his. "Oh, god. I'm going to-"

"Come. Do it."

Bursting into wild shudders in his arms. Finn holding me and watching as I rode out the waves of pleasure. When I finally sagged back onto the bed, I tugged him down over me again. But he pulls away, reaching over to the nightstand. He pulls out a condom, ripping it from his hand, insisting I do the honors. I slid off his shorts, and I rolled the condom down his length.

"Now," He commands, ripping off my bottoms, and guiding himself inside me. Nothing had ever felt so good. Already breathing heavily, pressing my forehead against his as he thrusts into me. Rocking beneath him, trying to get him to speed up.

"Please," I whisper, running my running through his hair. My body straining and moving with his in a way that took me straight to the edge. I could feel everything tightening within me as he barreled like a freight train to the end of the line. "Rachel, Christ. Don't move."

But of course, I kept moving, arching my hips up to meet his with every thrust. Finn digging his fingers into my hips, driving deeper inside me. There was no holding back when I cupped his face and looked up at him, letting him see everything as I burst again. My eyes went opaque as my muscles contracted; clenching him so tightly that it was his undoing.

Finn came right along with me, thrusting hard into my body before finally falling over me in a heap. He tried pulling away, but I wouldn't let him, keeping my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Finally, I allowed him to shift off of me.

We lay side by side for a few long moments, our sweaty limps entangled. It was the most perfect moment that I could remember and now being struck with fear at the thought of this meaning 'nothing.' I knew that's what he wanted, but now, as much as I hated to admit it, I really wanted more. Feeling my eyes getting heavy and my breathing getting louder. I slip into a deep sleep, forgetting he's next to me. My aching body becoming lifeless.

Hours later, I wake up tangled in blue sheets. My vision coming back, I look over to find the spot where he laid empty. Pulling the sheets closer to my chest, I raise up my body aching. I find his shirt on the ground and throw it over my head. Creeping over to what it looks like a bathroom, finding the switch to turn on. Seeing myself looking into the mirror, staring at my hideous sex hair, running my fingers through it and managing to put it into a ponytail. Turning around and amazed by how massive the bathroom is. I can fit my whole apartment in here.

"How'd you sleep?" His voice makes me jump. I turn to see him standing there with just sweatpants on.

"Good. Where were you?"

"In my study, I had some work I had to do." I nod at his response. "Are you hungry?" My eyes widen. _Dinner!_

"Shit!" I run out the bathroom, flying past him towards my clothes on the ground. I hear him follow me out, watching me go crazy. "What time is it?" I manage to spit out while raptly throwing on my clothes.

"Close to midnight." He says, without even looking at a clock. I slept that long?

"Why didn't you wake me?" After I finish putting my skirt on, I look at him.

"You looked to peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." He shrugs like he did nothing wrong. I grab my shoes and head out into the living room, finding my purse on the counter. Snatching it, ripping it apart, searching for my phone. Feeling it at my fingertips, pulling it out, reading I have seven missed calls. Four from Santana and three from _Noah. _I haven't seen Noah in nine months; we've planned this dinner since he left back to the _army_. I turn around and find Finn standing there watching me.

"I have to leave." I start heading towards the elevator but Finn stops me.

"It's late. Just stay here and leave in the morning. I'll feel much safer if you just slept here." I shake my head, starting to move away from him.

"I can't. My roommate is worried about me. I have to go home, now." He walks away from me, thinking, _did I hurt his feelings?_ But I find him walking back over with keys in his hands, pulling a shirt over his head.

"I'll drive you home, then. Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me inside the elevator. When the doors open to the garage, I see the black car, and he walks me over to it. Opening the door for me, I slide in, him following close behind into the driver seat. He backs out and drives into the intersection. Managing to grab my hand, he holds onto it, his thumbs rubbing over my palm.

"Thank you," I look at him, I find a small smile reach his lips.

"For what?"

"Taking it easy on me, I know it's not your type of thing."

"You're the first I've done it with." I look at him confused.

"What? Having normal, sweet-making sex?" He does a little laugh.

"Yes, Rachel. Normal, sweet-making sex. I'm doing a lot of things I've never done with you." Raising my eyebrows, intrigued.

"Like what, Mr. Hudson?"

"Well, asking you to be my submission, usually women beg me to do it." _Wow_. I'm the first he asked to have. "Sleeping and having sex in my bed with a woman."

"Wait, you've never slept or had sex in your bed?" My head is spinning.

"Only with you Miss Berry." He smirks. Wanting more answers.

"Why?"

"Because their always so touchy and I rather have sex in the other room. I really don't like sleeping with people. " He responds.

"Then why did you do it with me?" I keep having word vomit, not knowing when to stop. He looks at me, his eyes staring into me.

"Because I'm quite smitten by you." I shiver by those words. I look out the window, hiding my blushed face. We arrive at my apartment, and he helps me out the car, to my door.

"Thank you for the ride."

"I insisted. I wanted to make sure you got home safe." I nod and meet his eyes.

"And for tonight, it was… amazing."

"I'm happy you had a nice time, Miss Berry. I'm relieved you agreed to do this, now your _mine._" I shiver at the word, _mine. _"I'll meet you here after school to grab your bags." My eyes widen and I look at him, embarrassed. "In the contract it says you have to move in."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't just move in now, I have school, and a roommate to help pay rent with." His face hardens and he stares at me.

"We'll work something out. I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses me tenderly on my lips and turns away back at the car. "Goodnight, Rachel. I did too have an amazing time." I hear his voice one last time for the night; he gets in his car and drives away. I turn around and enter inside my building. Climbing the stairs to my apartment door, finding my keys, unlocking it and slowly walking through. I find Santana, sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, but with nothing on.

"Santana?" Dropping my keys on the counter.

"Well, look who finally found their way home." She rises from the couch and meets me in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I walk over to the fridge and pull out a water bottle.

"I don't care, you should've called me and you stood up Puck for dinner!" She yells and I raise my hands up in defense.

"I know and I feel horrible. I'll call him tomorrow and apologize." I look down and start to head for my room. But, Santana pulls my arm and drags me back.

"You had sex, I can smell it." I give her a weird look. "No you didn't!"

"What? No." Denying it.

"You had sex with Finn Hudson. I saw you two outside a minute ago. Damn, Berry."

"What is that suppose to mean?" My voice raising.

"Well, he's the most eligible bachelor and the hottest man in New York City. What did you two do?" She pulls me onto the couch. I pause before spitting out the words that made my body tingle.

"It was… amazing. It was the best sex of my life." My mind goes back to him. But Santana snaps me out of it.

"You lucky bitch." I nod and laugh. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, tomorrow." I smile widely.

"You like him." I look at her, raising my eyebrows.

"What? Of course not. I mean…. If I do, he doesn't feel the same way. Finn doesn't do the whole love thing, he told me." I shake my head and look down.

"Well who knows? Love changes people." I nod and she gets up. "I'm heading to bed. Night, Rach." She exits into her bedroom and I'm left sitting on the couch.

I start processing everything that happened tonight. Finn made me feel things I've never felt with anyone. I just don't like him; I think I'm falling in _love _with him. _Oh god._

**REVIEW! Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Sorry I've been busy with school and other things. This episode is very emotional and I hope your prepared for what's going to happen. Thank you, thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot. So enjoy. **

* * *

I wake up the next morning, realizing I didn't sleep at all. All night, thinking of _those _hazel eyes, dimples, they way he licked _those _lips. Last night was the best night of my life. Feeling his huge, gentle hands all over me. Replaying my thoughts over in my mind, I'm _falling _for Finn Hudson. Didn't I just meet him a week ago? I see my bedroom door burst open and Santana appear.

"You have no idea who's here!" she yells, wailing her arms around. I get out of bed and walk up to meet her.

"Who? And why are you screaming? It's eight o'clock in the morning." I respond to her.

"Your boyfriend..." She says with a sweet grin appearing on her face. I look at her confused, questioning why he's here.

"What? Where is he?" I start panicking. "Is he out there?" whispering, thinking he's out in the living room.

"No, he's waiting outside in his car." she answers, calming me down. "Seems like he really likes you if he came across town just to see you." Says in it a singy-song way. I just shake my head and go over to my closet. I throw on a black skirt with a white tank-top, pulling on a black blazer, slipping on black flats. I thread my fingers through my hair, twisting it into a high bun. Hurrying myself into the bathroom, putting on my makeup as fast as I can. I strut back into my bedroom, with Santana staring at me.

"What? Do I look bad?" Running my hands over my outfit, feeling self-conscious.

"No, it's just that, you're going all out of the way, just from _him. _It's like he's, changing you." I laugh and start to make my bed.

"No one's going change me. I just felt dressing up a bit." I shrug and finish cleaning up my room.

"But, you want change him. Is that right?" I feel her words stick to me like glue. It's true, I _want _to change Finn. I so desperately want to be with him like a couple, but I know deep down, it's never going to happen.

"Every girl wants to be the one that can change a guy." Snapping back at her.

"But why do you have to change him? Don't you want to meet somebody that's good already?" she says, following me out of the bedroom, into the living room.

"That's too easy." I smile at her. I slowly creep towards the window, viewing out. Seeing _that _black car parked outside my apartment. Feeling I should go see what he wants, I face Santana.

"Well, I better get going. I'll call you later." Santana nods and she disappears back into her bedroom. I toss my bag over my shoulder and walk out the door. Stopping when closing it, starting to feel the nerves hit me. I slowly go down the stairs, feeling the butterflies dance in my stomach. Finally, I take a deep breath as I step outside. The door of the black car opens and Finn steps out looking dashing as ever. In his dark black suit with a button up white shirt underneath. It almost looks like we planned to match today.

"Hi," I say quietly. Blushing at his stare.

"Hello, Rachel. You look ravishing this morning." He says, looking at my legs, smirking.

"Thank you." I start feeling confident, I start towards my car. Him immediately following behind, I smile at his actions. Unlocking my car, I toss my bag in the back. Turning around, seeing him standing there looking at me. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, since you are _mine. _I was hoping you would agree to breakfast and discussing more of the contract." His side-smile starting to appear.

"I would love to." I say cheery. Kicking myself at my respond. He laughs at my overly excitement.

"Great. We'll take my car." He says without reasoning. I roll my eyes, grabbing my bag out of my car, and following him back to his car. Sliding inside next to him, I immediately feel his lips on me. Why does he always does this when I least expect it? Of course, I give into him, pulling him closer to me. Realizing there's someone else in the car, I pull away shyly.

"Don't worry, he doesn't care." He reaches over and kisses me sweetly. I blush as they skim over my neck. I put my hands upon his chest, pushing him away gently.

"Shouldn't we be discussing about the contract?" He looks at me, eyes widen. I immediately regret the words that came out of my mouth.

"If that's what you want to do, Miss Berry." He turns away and leans back against the seat. I already start to miss him close to me, _damn it with my blabber mouth. _

"Uh, yes. For starters, the living situation I cannot do."

"Then how will I know if you're taken care? I need to know at all times you are safe and well." His voice is hard and stern.

"You just have to trust me. And some nights I can stay over, but not live there." He nods slowly and looks down.

"Anything else?"

"The chains and whips stuff freaks me out a little. I was wondering if we could take it slow..." I whisper, feeling embarrassed, requesting it.

"We'll take it slow, Miss Berry. Just like I said, I don't want to scare you away, I'm _smitten _by you." He smirks and I feel flushed. The car stops and the door opens to our destination. I step out with Finn following me out towards the restaurant. He reaches out his hand for me and I gladly accept. We head inside with no one insight, I grow confused.

"Why is no one here?"

"Because it hasn't opened yet." He answers like I should've known. We go into a booth and a waiter worms his way over to us.

"Hello, my name is Robert. Would you like something to drink?" He looks nervous, I see sweat roll down his face. I would be acting the same way if I was Finn Hudson's waitress.

"She'll have tea and I'll take some coffee." Not even looking at Robert, his eyes dead set on mine. Robert nods and scurries away towards the kitchen.

"So, anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"No," I answer quietly, looking down at my hands. Examining my nails, desperately needing a manicure. I start to feel Finn's leg rub against mine. There's a hotness I begin to feel below my stomach. Robert darts back over to our table with our drinks.

"Here's your coffee and tea." He sets them down, and pulls out a pad of paper. "Are you two ready to order?" Crap, I forgot to look at the menu. I was too busy getting hot and bothered by _him._

"We'll both have the Spanish omelet, hash browns with a side of toast." I look at him with my mouth agape. He takes my menu and hands it to Robert. Finn turns to look at me, and raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," I answer quickly. Watching Robert walk back to the kitchen.

"Obviously there is something, what is it?" he commands.

"Nobody's ever ordered for me before, I liked it." Blushing at what I said.

"Well, a first for you." He nods and locks his eyes with mine.

* * *

We finish eating and head straight back to the car. Driving towards the campus, as I look out the window, Finn's hand grabs mine.

"I'm glad you decided to have breakfast with me this morning." A small smile starts to appear on his face.

"Me too."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" _Noah. _

"Uh, I'm seeing a friend." His face drops and I hate seeing it happen.

"I'll call you after." He nods and we arrive at the school. I climb out of the car and turn around to find Finn still inside.

"Aren't you coming inside?" I wondered.

"I have to do some business at the office. Call me tonight." He kisses my hand and the door shuts. He's gone. And I'm left pondering breakfast this morning. Realizing I must call Noah, I pull out my phone from my purse and dial his number. After two rings, I hear a grouchy voice.

"Hello?"

"Noah, its Rachel." Hoping he won't hang up on me after I stood him up last night.

"Oh, hi, Rach. Nice to hear from you, finally." I could hear the sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I got caught up with something and lost track of time. I promise to make it up to you tonight. Dinner? On me." I beg, praying to God he accepts.

"Fine and you better buy as many beers as I want." I laugh at his respond.

"I promise. See you tonight at Mad-hatter bar."

"Okay, bye, Rach." He hangs up, and I'm suddenly excited to see Noah. I strut inside into my music class and day dream about the guy I'm starting to fall in love with.

* * *

After music class, I do find out I'm Maria in 'West Side Story' all because of _Finn. _Later, after the informational meeting about the musical, I head back to my apartment to get ready for dinner. Changing into something casual and comfortable. Hopping into my blue jeans, with a dark pink top, and my black leather jacket. I decide to still wear my flats and let my hair down, its wavy from having it in a bun. I look at the clock to find it close to six o'clock, _better to be early than late. _Shuffling out the door, questioning to take a cab. I find one sitting outside with Noah leaning against it.

"Noah?" I run straight into his arms. Feeling my eyes getting misty, I pull away and look at him. He's changed, _literally. _No more Mohawk, muscular, taller, and handsome. He's turned into a man. "I was going meet you at the bar."

"Yeah, but I thought I would pick you up instead, just to make sure you wouldn't stand me up." I laugh and hug him again. I forgot how much I missed him.

"Well, let's go. We have _lots _to talk about."

* * *

Two hours later, and we're already getting dirty looks for being so loud. I try so hard not to snort beer out of my nose from laughing so hard. Noah is talking about how one of the men he's rooming with pissed his bed, from him and other guys scaring the shit of out him.

"That's horrible." I try to contain my laughter.

"Rach, it was hilarious. He was scared out of his mind." he slaps the table, laughing, catching his breath. "So, anything else happened? Besides Santana and Brittany getting caught having sex in the kitchen?" I shake my head of the story I told him about them two. I come home one day after school, to find the house a mess, and Brittany and Santana scissoring on the kitchen table. Talk about horrifying and disgusting that I eat at that table every morning.

"Well, school's been fine. I mean, I'm graduating in two months." Noah puts his hand over mine.

"And I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." I smile and put my other hand over his. Noah has been my best friend since I was five years old. In kindergarten, when a boy was picking on me, Noah came over and punched him in the nose. Noah saying he'll always have my back, till that day we've been best friends. He's been the one constant friend I had through my life and I knew he was always going to be. I look at Noah, to find him looking away with a confused face. Looking over to what he's staring at, there _he_ is, Finn Hudson standing over by our table. Staring at me with those intense hazel eyes. I open my mouth, not being able to find the words.

"Rachel, fancy seeing you here." he says so innocently. Noah's face still as confused.

"Rach, you know this guy?" I look away from Finn, then at Noah.

"Uh, Noah this is Finn Hudson. Finn this is Noah Puckerman." I say shakily. Finn holds out his hand and Noah shakes it hesitantly.

"Would you like to join us?" Noah asks to nicely. I'm wondering what Noah is doing.

"I don't want to intrude." he says, looking at me with _that _smirk.

"No, big deal. Right Rach?" He looks at me, he raises his eyebrows.

"Of course, yes, sit." I reply, nervous from both of these men. Finn pulls over a chair and sits down next to me.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Noah questions.

"We- We met from school. The- The musical." I stutter out each word, my face turning bright red.

"Yes, I'm a big benefactor of the music program at NYU. I was sitting on the auditions one day, and there was Miss Rachel Berry." he says, looking at me. I turn away getting extremely hot. "So, what about you two?"

"Rachel and I go way back. We met each other when we were five, been inseparable ever since." he jokes and I smile at him. I feel Finn's stare on me and I pull my coat collar away from my neck.

"Wow, so for 17 years? That's seems like a long time." He raises his eyebrows, cocking his head towards me.

"Yes. Noah's my best friend." I manage to spit out, and I look back at Finn. From the corner of my eye I find Noah standing up. "Where are you going?" Getting nervous that he's leaving me alone with Finn.

"Ah, to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He nods and wanders off. I turn back to Finn and he's doing that lustful stare.

"What are you doing? How did you know I would be here?" I ask, angrily. Finn raises his hands in defense.

"It was just a coincidence."

"Bullshit. From all the bars in New York City, you came here?"

"Fine, I had somebody follow you and I thought I would come and join." I open my mouth wide and I take a deep breath, trying to hold back my rage.

"You had someone follow me?!"

"I had to know you were safe or not. Since you are _mine, _I have to have someone keep an eye on you." I put my head in my hands.

"I am extremely mad at you right now. Do you understand that?" I say bitterly. And Finn nods.

"I know. You should have seen your face when you saw me. It looked like you were going to bite my head off." He does a little laugh and all I want to do is scream. From the distance, I see Noah making his way back to the table.

"Hey, Rach. I have to leave; I got a call from my mom about my brother needing help. Are you okay if I go?" I nod and try to cover up the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah, of course. We can do something before you leave." I rise up from my seat and go to hug him. Once he wrapped his arms around, it felt like 17 years ago. I pull away and Noah kisses my forehead and heads for the door. I'm left standing there, turning to Finn, wondering what he's thinking.

"Let's go." he says, hard and cold. He grabs my hand and drags across the bar, to his car outside. We both climb inside, and he orders to go back to his penthouse. I don't have time to say anything, before his lips are hard on mine. I retaliate and pull away.

"I'm mad at you."

"Me too."

"What did I do?" I raise my voice.

"I saw the way you looked at him. You feel something for him, don't you?"

"Of course not! What's wrong with you? Don't you know how I feel about you?" He shakes his head and looks out the window.

"Rachel." His voice hard and low. I touch his hand.

"The way you make me feel? That whenever I'm with you, you make me feel things I never felt before?"

"Rachel, stop it." His voice getting higher.

"No, I'm not going to stop. I'm in love-"

"STOP! Would you stop?" I jump as he screams at me, veins popping out of his neck. I look at him as a totally different person, terrifying me.

"Could you please pull over?" I ask the driver up front.

"Rachel, I'm-" I jump out of the car before I could hear him apologize. I start walking down the sidewalk, hearing Finn call out my name.

"Rachel! Would you please wait?" In three strides, he grabs me by the arm, making me face him. He stares at me with wide eyes, as the tears roll down my face. His face soften as he looks at me.

"Why should I wait? So you could yell at me again? What's the big deal Finn? I can't tell you, I _love _you?" I say, sobbing at my last words. He shakes his head.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Rachel." he says, his voice hard.

"Why not?" I scream back.

"Because this thing we're doing right now is fine, why screw it up?"

"I'm sorry, it's not like I planned to fall in love with you. Why can't you accept that?" I look at him, I _really _look at him, and his face grows with sadness.

"I've never loved anyone, and I don't plan to." His words shatter my heart, he doesn't _love _me. And he might never will.

"Then I'm sorry, Finn. I can't do this anymore."

"Please, no, Rachel. There's something about you that I'm scared to lose because I know I won't find it anyone else. Please, stay, don't go." He's begging me to stay, when he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him. I shake my head and I feel the tears begin to pour.

"Goodbye, Finn." I look down at my feet, and turn around, starting down the sidewalk. I don't see Finn fall to his knees, crying.

* * *

**Please, REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and work. I hate being one of those authors that haven't updated in the longest time. I'll try to update as soon as I have the time to. Enjoy this chapter, you will be very pleased. **

I manage to make it home, thinking I'm such a idiot. Why did I tell him that I loved him? And I've only known him for like two weeks? I push my door open, to find Santana sitting on the couch, she turns to look at me once I enter. Her face falls when she sees my mascara stained face and red puffy eyes.

"What happened?" She jumps off the couch, and leads me towards the kitchen.

"I'm so stupid, Santana. So stupid." I can't repeating that over and over in my head. Santana looks at me, while making tea.

"What are you saying? Tell me what happened." She says, after putting the teapot on the stove, she sits down and grabs my hands.

"I told Finn I loved him." I blurt out, and I feel the tears beginning to fall. Santana's eyes widened.

"What? Rachel, you met him like two or three weeks ago. Explain to me, why?" I shake my head and look down.

"I know it's crazy! But the way I feel about him since I met him, it was different. He made me feels thing I've never felt before." I say, quietly. Santana just looks at me.

"Well, you are stupid for telling him you love him. You probably scared him to death, making the relationship to end."

"There was no relationship, that's the point. It was just some sex thing, that he wanted." I say bitterly.

"Rachel, you shouldn't do that to yourself. You're better for just some sex relationship, and I can't believe I just said that." I laugh at her and she smiles. "You were smart to get out of it before you totally one hundred percent in love with him." I nod and she wipes the tears with her thumb. "Now, we're going to stop these tears from falling and move on. There are plenty of men out there, dying to be with you more than for just some sex. You hear me?" I smile and I immediately reach over and pull Santana into my arms.

* * *

It's been a week since the whole 'I love you Finn' thing, and Santana was right, I have to move on. There was no possible way a gorgeous, billionaire would be in love or in a relationship with me. Plus, it was stupid of me to tell a man I've known for only a couple weeks I loved him. _Really stupid. _I woke this morning with my mind only set on the musical. All I know is that I have to do an excellent job with my performance. I get changed into my blue jeans with my comfortable white sweater. Not even caring about my appearance, throwing my hair into a ponytail. I look at myself in the mirror, thinking, _I'll get through this, I have to._

Four hours later, were running through lines and all I want to do is go home. Sugar, who's playing Anita, is constantly screwing up her lines. I sigh loudly as she messes them up again. Blaine, who's playing my Tony, wanders over to me.

"Tell me again why she's Anita?" Blaine whispers in my ear, rolling his eyes as she tries to dance.

"Because her daddy donated half the money to produce this play. Of course she's going to get one of the leading parts." I say sarcastically. Blaine chuckles and pulls me over to sit down with him.

"If we have her as Anita, the musical is going to be a disaster. We need a new Anita, now." he says seriously. I nod.

"I agree, but who wants to kick her off. Everyone's afraid of her, I am."

"Then we just find someone who's willing to do it, go up against her." Blaine says, sounding like he has a idea.

"Like who? No one is going to do that." I say, rolling my eyes. But, Blaine gives me a smirk.

"How about that roommate of yours." My eyes widen.

"Santana? She doesn't even go to this school!" I yell, Blaine immediately puts his hand over my mouth. Getting stares from everyone, I look down.

"So what? It's says in the handbook you can bring anyone out of school to play a part in the musical." I look at him.

"And where do you see that in there?" I whisper.

"I have my ways, Rachel. You'll see. Get Santana prepared to be the new Anita." he says, getting up smirking, as he walks away. I just shake my head, not believing what Blaine's going to do.

* * *

Sugar finally got it right, which means everyone gets to go home. I gathered all my bags together and headed out of the auditorium. Digging for my phone, not looking up, I run into something or someone hard. Immediately I bend down to snatch my phone, I look up and I meet _those hazel eyes. _I panic, not being able to find the words to come out of my mouth. He stares at me, I see sadness in his eyes, and I shift uncomfortably. I nod to him and run straight for the door, feeling embarrassed around him. Making it outside, I breathe in all the fresh air. Seeing him again after what happened, I want to burst into tears. I hear my name being called behind me, his voice reaching out.

"Rachel." he yells once again. I turn around and his face changes into worried. My eyes puffy and I feel more tears roll down his face. "Rachel." he says it in a concern way.

"Hi," Trying to act cool and put together. The tears rolling down my face not helping at all, quickly I wipe them away with my hand. "You look great. I better be going, nice seeing you." Stepping away quickly, but I feel an hand on my arm.

"Rachel, about-" he starts off, but I cut him off shaking my head.

"No, it's whatever Finn. Everything's fine, really." I show a fake smile, catching another tear before it rolls down my cheek. Finn reaches out to brush my bangs out of my eyes.

"Obviously your not okay. Seeing you like this, knowing I hurt you." his voice sincere. I look down, but his finger lifts my chin up. "Talk to me, please." he begs.

"I- I can't. It hurts too much. Knowing what happened, the way I feel about you... I just can't do what you want me to do." My voice breaking with each word. Seeing him now, after a week, these feelings won't go away. _No matter what I do. _

"I know. Not seeing you for a week, it felt painful. It was like I've lost a piece of me when you left." He gently strokes my cheek.

"Finn." Pulling myself away from him.

"Rachel, I can't stand not having you in my life. Not seeing you has been pure agony. Let's start over, we don't need to do the sub/dom thing. I just want to be with you." he says seriously. My eyes widen, him changing his ways for _me?_

"W- What?" I manage to spit out.

"When I lost you, I lost myself. I need you, Rachel. Please, say you'll be with me." he pleads. I shake my head and as the tears begin again. Finn's face panics as I start to laugh. "Rachel."

Immediately I throw my arms around his neck, his arms pulling me closer. He pulls away and we stare into each others eyes, I lean in. His lips on mine, it feel like heaven. "Come back to me." he whispers in my ear. I nod and kiss him again. Desperately wanting to feel his tongue against mine.

* * *

We arrive back at his penthouse, I have no idea how. All I know is the whole ride there, having his lips on mine can make time stop. I enter inside, with his following close by.

"Make yourself at home. I have to make a call in the study." He does a small peck on my lips before turning down the hallway.

I look around with room, everything's still the same. Even though I've been gone for only a week,it felt like a lifetime. I drop my bags by the couch, and wander over to look out the window. _Wow, _the view from up here is spectacular. A voice brings me out of my daze.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I turn around to find a young, colored woman in her late twenties. Wearing a simple blue gown, with her hair pull back into a bun.

"Uh, yes please. But, may I ask who you are?" I don't ever remember a woman being here, while I was here with Finn.

"I'm Miss Mercedes Jones. Mr. Hudson's maid, also cooks his meals. So, what would you like to drink?" she asks again. I walk over to the kitchen area and sit at the bar.

"Some water would be nice, thank you." She nods and hurries to the fridge, reaching for an water bottle. Mercedes hands it to me and I smile back at her. "So, how long have you been working for Finn?" Her eyes widen and walks over to me.

"For about six years." I nod, taking a sip of my water. My head starts to build of thoughts, does she know about Finn's lifestyle? Snapping out of my daydream, I start to hear footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Ah, I see you've met Miss Jones." I rise up from bar seat and walk over to him.

"Yes, how did your call go?" Wondering what he was doing in there.

"It went fine. Are you hungry?" he asks, pulling me into his arms. I shake my head against his chest.

"No, but, I better be getting home. Santana and I planned a movie night." He pulls away and stares at me with lust.

"You know, you could just stay here. I'll make it worth your while." He smirks, making me feel flushed.

"I wish, but I promised her. She's been having trouble with her girlfriend, Brittany." He nods and kisses me sweetly on my lips.

"Lunch tomorrow? I'll pick you up from rehearsals." I smile and snuggle into his arms again, not wanting to let go.

"Sounds like a date, Mr. Hudson." I tease him, making him laugh.

"Yes, it is a date, Miss Berry and I look forward to it." He kisses me on the forehead and leads me to the elevator. "Evans will drive you to your apartment." Evans walks over to the elevator entering after me. I wave goodbye at Finn, him smirking at me. _God_, _the way he makes me feel._

* * *

I arrive home, waving bye to Evans, as I enter inside. Glancing over towards the kitchen, Santana making popcorn.

"Hey, I'm home." I yell. Kicking off my shoes and dropping my bags next to the door.

"Finally! I've been waiting for an hour." She hollers, running back into the den with her boy shorts and sweatshirt on.

"I'll be back in a minute, let me get changed." I undress out of my clothes, throwing on my sweats, meeting Santana back in the den.

"So, where were you?" Giving me her 'tell me now' look, knowing something's up.

"Uh, I was with Finn..." I say quickly, so she doesn't hear what I said. She jumps up and her eyes widen.

"WHAT? Rachel, I thought you were done with him? Plus, he was just using you for sex."

"Well, we talked and Finn realized he was wrong. Now, were in a relationship... I think." He said he wanted to be with me without the whole sub/dom thing, but did he _mean_ it? I shrug it off, waiting for what Santana is going to yell at me about next.

"That doesn't matter, Rachel. You're better than him, even though he's smoking hot and gorgeous." I laugh and smile, shaking my head at her words.

"Thanks, Santana. You are such a great friend." I say sarcastically, stealing a piece of popcorn from her and laugh again.

"I'm just saying, be careful. Because, if he hurts you again... Snix will aboard the crazy train and make him regret hurting you." I nod and turn my attention to the TV. Sometimes Santana can be a bitch and brutally honest at times, but I know that she's the one person who truly has my back. I'm just afraid for Finn whenever he meets her, to warn him.

* * *

Next day is another long rehearsal for the musical, and I'm dreading it. Making my day even worse is Finn calling to say he had to cancel our lunch date because of an important meeting. Myself getting a little upset, ditching me for a stupid meeting. So, when Brody kindly offered to take me out to lunch, of course I'm going to accept it.

Now, Brody and I are enjoying lunch at a small diner, watching as the rain pours outside. Both of us finishing up and then heading back to rehearsals. Exiting the restaurant, I find that _black _car parked outside the diner with Finn leading against it. Himself dashing in an all black suit with his hair all sprawled out messy. I don't pay any attention of the bicycle going down the sidewalk making it's way towards me. Brody pulls me out of the way, but it ends up me falling down into a muddy puddle. Getting me soaking wet, I feel Finn's hand immediately around my waist lifting me up. He brushes my drenched hair out of my face and looks into my eyes, worried.

"Are you okay?" He searches all over my body for any injuries. I nod my head, shivering beneath his touch.

"Rachel?" I turn around to find Brody standing there, confused.

"Brody, I'll meet you back at rehearsals, okay?" He nods and starts his way down the block. I turn my attention back to Finn, he leads me into his car. Wrapping his arms around me, trying to keep me warm, I snuggle closer. I hear him shout something to Evans in the front, the car begins to move.

* * *

Before I know it, I'm back at Finn's penthouse, standing in his bedroom, shivering. I don't know how I ended back here, all I know is my producer is going to be pissed at me skipping out of rehearsals. Finn enters back into his bedroom, walking over to me.

"Still cold?" he asks me, walking into his bathroom. I rub my arms, covering myself.

"Yeah." I follow him into the bathroom. When he reached the shower, he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Rachel, I have to ask. Is there anything going on between you and that Brody guy?"

"No, why would you think that?" My voice rising, he shrugs. I stare into his hazel eyes and rugged, handsome face, trying to wonder why he asked that. Myself getting mad at his suspicions and also ditching me at lunch. "Can you just how me how to work the shower? I'm freezing." Finn leaned in and grabbed the removable shower head, flicking on the water. He held it steady for me as I kick off my shoes and bent over to rub my feet beneath the spray. The caked-on mud from the puddle washed away easily, which was nice.

The water suddenly hit high on my thighs and making me jerk upright and squeak in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Looked like you could use some help," Finn smirked, saying mildly.

"I've got it, thanks." Was he flirting with me? I wasn't sure, but I was willing to take the bait. I leapt forward and wrangled the shower head out of his heads.

I turned it on Finn this time, spraying water right in his face. Finn yelped and then, no effort at all, plucked it from my grasp, reaching up to place the shower head in its holder. The hot water rained down over us.

"Now you're as wet and dirty as I am." Breathing hard. His big hands came up to cup my face.

"I like wet and dirty." Good thing, since we were plastered together by drenched clothes and warmed-up mud.

"You're still shivering," he said.

"Not from cold," I could feel him hard beneath his wet pants. I rubbed against him.

"Rachel." The warning in his voice only made me want him more. I moved against him again.

"You started it." His eyes met mine, dark and hungry. With the mist from the hot water swirling all around us, he dipped his head and letting his lips slide down my throat, igniting flames along each nerve ending.

"It would be a good idea to stop me now if you're going to," he murmured against the hollow at the base of my throat. _Stop him? Was he kidding? _Instead, I arched against him, eliciting a rough groan from deep in his chest.

"Too many clothes," I complained.

In response, he stripped off his shirt and then my top, tossing everything aside. He was perfection, all toned, tanned muscles. His mouth covering mine again, and he cupped my breasts, teasing my nipples before his fingers slid down my torso on their way to the next barrier. I felt the button on my jeans give and the zipper go down, and then he was peeling them off my body.

"Yours too," I demanded. Finn wiggled out of his own pants, revealing what was undoubtedly my favorite body part of his- the one bouncing happily at the sight of me.

He threaded his hands into my hair and tipped my head up to kiss me. All of a sudden, he stopped and dropped to his knees in front of me, pressing his tongue into my most sensitive spot. My hands went to his hair, trying to draw him even closer. My hips rocking helplessly, and my heart was going to burst out of my chest, I was certain of it.

"Now. Oh, please, now."

I push him so that he was flat on his back, dropping to straddle him right there on the shower floor.

"Rachel, wait." Finn reached into the pocket of this pants, now crumbled in a wet ball, and extended a condom. He ripped the package open and slid it on. He ran his hand over my ass, angling me so that we were better aligned.

He slid into me with one thrust, filling me into the hilt. We both gasped in unison. Finn running his thumb over me, just above where we were joined, and then again. He moved against me, slowly at first.

But as the pleasure built, he took me deeper and faster, until we both were grasping for breath. I cried out, arching against him as the orgasm hit me hard and fast. Shuddering, I writhed on top of him. Our bodies stilled, and I climbed off Finn, huddling up to his side.

He was quite the sight lying there, soaking wet with his muscles gleaming.

"What was that, Miss Berry?" He turns to look at me, smirking. I laugh and smile at him.

"Just something I had to do and get out of my system." I say sarcastically, making Finn stare at me intensely.

"Sure, if that's what you want, anytime." he jokes back.

"Okay, good." I giggle, making Finn smile.

"Come on, let's get you dry." He rises and helps me up. Reaching out to grab a towel, he wraps it around me. "Please stay tonight." he whispers against my lips.

"And what if I don't." I tease him. His eyes widen and that _damn_ smirk appears. All of a sudden his arms wrap around my body, tossing me over his shoulder. "Finn!" I giggle. He drops me on the bed, him towering over me.

"God, I love that sound." I smile and run my fingers through his hair, pulling him to me.

"I'll stay." He smiles against my lips.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He rips off my towel, and pulls me into his arms again. _I'm home. _

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is update! I'm trying to update when I have free-time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is where the drama really begins. And please review, it would mean A LOT. Enjoy.**

* * *

Arriving home back from Finn's, is like living in a daydream. Waking up next to him, it feels safe and warm. A feeling that I've never felt before. His arms wrapped around me tightly, never wanting to let me go.

Now, getting back to the real world and heading home back to Santana. Immediately once I enter, there she is screaming at me with words I don't understand.

"Where the hell where you?! Do you even know what time it is?" _No. _I check my watch and it says seven. I shrug and walk past her, towards my bedroom. "Hello? Earth to Rachel!" She pulls my arm to turn around and face her.

"What? Sorry I didn't call, okay? God." I head towards my bathroom, preparing myself for a shower.

"Sorry? I was worried sick about you. I'm your friend, I don't need to be your mother!" My eyes widen and her face froze. She hit a sore spot for me, the mother card. Never knowing my mother was always a tough subject and Santana saying that hurt.

"Rachel, I'm-" I raise my hand to cut her off.

"No, it's okay. I really need to take a shower and get out of here." I close my door and let out the breath I was holding in. Santana knows I'm still upset about it, but right now I can't deal with her. Rehearsals are at eight thirty and I have to be on time. And be prepared to get yelled at by Ms. Corcoran.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go yesterday? I mean, one minute you're here and next you disappear." Ms. Corcoran waving her finger at me, her eyes full with rage.

"I apologize. Something came up with family, it was important." I lie. Wanting to move on from this subject.

"I'll let this go once, understand?" I nod and walk over to Blaine, him raising his eyebrows at me.

"So, what really happened yesterday?" I laugh and shake my head.

"You don't want to know." We both stop laughing as Ms. Corcoran yells for our attention.

"Okay, we have a new director. He's one of the best and has worked on Broadway. Mr. Jesse St. James." I look over at the man waving to all of us with all of us applauding. He's descent looking, curly copper hair, with blue eyes, and a couple inches taller than me.

"Thank you. I'm happy to help with this production, it's going to be great!" He nods and turns to talk to Ms. Corcoran, he looks up and our eyes catch one another. He does a small smile and winks at me. I turn away quickly and scurry over to Blaine. Myself not knowing what just happened between Mr. St. James and I.

* * *

Rehearsal was finally dying down and Ms. Corcoran decided to let us all go home early. Feeling relived, I text Finn saying I'll meet back at his penthouse, him texting back quickly, _Can't wait. _Blaine walks over to me, while I pack my bags together.

"Have you talked to Santana about being Anita?" _Shit,_ I totally forgot.

"Oh, uh, I haven't had time. I promise I'll talk to her about it tonight." Blaine nods and sings.

"You better. We cannot have Sugar ruin this production. I'll catch you later." He walks away, heading outside the doors. I finish packing my things together and start heading for the doors. But a voice stops me and I turn around.

"Miss Berry, wait up." Jesse runs after me, both of us exiting the auditorium. "You sounded great in there today, I'm very impressed." He compliments me and I just blush. I smile and continue walking.

"Thank you. I might add you're a very good director. All the musicals you've directed were marvelous." He smiles and we continue outside into the parking lot.

"Well, thank you Miss Berry. So I take it your a fan?" I nod and my face turns beat red, feeling nervous.

"Of course and you can call me Rachel." I reply and he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Well, Rachel, I was wondering if you were doing anything this evening?" _Was he asking me out? _

"I apologize, but I'm with someone." Turning him down, easily. But, he starts to laugh, I grow confused.

"No, I usually have these business dinners with writers looking for people to star in their upcoming musicals on Broadway. And I was so impressed by you, I'm offering to help your way to stardom." My mouth drops open, speechless. Jesse St. James is willing to take me under his wing to help me with my Broadway career. _Oh, my God. _

"Yes, yes, I would love to. Thank you, thank you so much Mr. St. James." I shake his hand, smiling from ear to ear.

"Call me Jesse. So, would you like to take my car?" I nod and follow him inside. My insides feeling nervous and excited for this opportunity, also that I totally forget to call Finn.

* * *

The dinner was going great, Jesse was putting a good word in for me to the writers. It seemed like I was going to go places with the help of Jesse. We were getting ready to order dessert, when we heard ruckus outside in the waiting area. There I see, Finn storming over to our table. _Oops. _Jesse rises up to calm Finn down, but Finn pulls away.

"Mr. Hudson, may I ask why you're here?" he asks calmly. I stares into Finn's eyes intense and his face turns hard

"I would like to speak to Miss Berry, please." he commands and I jump up from my seat.

"Finn, I'll talk to you later." He stares at me shocked, myself defying him.

"Rachel." He commands, but I sit back down. Chatting back with one of the writers. But then I feel his hand on my arm, yanking me up. He whispers in my ear, "We need to talk, NOW." I nod and get up, furious.

"If you excuse me for one moment." I charge out of the room, into a private section. Finn closes the door, and walks over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he questions, his eyes full of rage.

"What are YOU doing here?" Myself asking the same question. "How did you know I was here?"

"I tracked you. I have to keep you safe, so..." He says like it was no big deal. I grow outraged, crossing my arms.

"You had me followed? Isn't that a invasion of privacy?" My voice rising. He stares at me, his eyes still intense.

"Of course. Now, come on were leaving." He tries to grab my hand, but I pull away.

"No." I resist his touch.

"I said were leaving." He grows impatient and comes closer to me.

"I'm not going with you."

"You don't get to have a say, now let's go." he commands.

"Why? I want to stay." I reply back to him, he grows restless. Shifting his face closer to mine, it turning red.

"Get your ass out that door before I toss you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." he yells, but I stand there motionless. Finn reaches out to grab my arm, but I pull away instantly.

"No." He tries to touch me again but I resist against him. Trying to punch him, but he quickly snatches my hand and stares at me intensely.

"Don't you EVER do that again, understand?" I feel like I can't breathe, when he drags me out the door towards his car. Getting inside, I slide away from him, pissed.

"I need to get my car." I say, not looking at him.

"I'll have someone pick it up." I see his hand reach out. I dig through my purse finding my keys and shoving them into his hand. I look out the window, not even looking at his face. Were both silent in the car, both of us not acknowledging each other.

* * *

When the car became to a complete stop, my door opens and I see we arrived back at his place. I turn to look at Finn, as he climbs out of the vehicle.

"Finn, I want to go home." I whine, not wanting to be here.

"It's late, Rachel. Please, just listen." I nod and walk past him to get inside the building. I hurry over to the elevator pressing the button. It opens, Finn and I both enter inside, keeping our distance. We both stand next to each other, I try not to look at his gorgeous face. But, giving in I look up to find his hazel eyes dark and full of lust. He gently rubs his hand against mine, entwining our hands together, his fingers running over my knuckles. The elevator opens, _Thank God, _and I run out. I let out the breath I was holding in and drop my bags by the couch. I stand there and I feel Finn's breath on my neck. He takes a step closer, and as he did, I got a whiff of him. He smelled nearly as good he looked. I could feel his lips slowly kiss my neck and his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I moan with pleasure as started nibbling on my ear.

All of a sudden he turns me around and kisses me roughly on my lips. Covering my mouth with his, parting my lips with his hot, moist tongue. Finn pressed against me and I feel the wall behind my back. His hands start sliding up my legs, hooking them around his waist. The pulsing between my legs made every inch of my body want him.

I grab a handful of his tee shirt and tug it off his body, wanting to feel his skin. Finn rips my blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. And unclasping my bra, throwing it over his shoulder. His hands moved over my breasts, and his fingers capturing my nipples. When he pinched, electric charges surged through me.

Finn yanked up my skirt, his fingers running over my pussy. He grabs my panties and rips them off my body, shoving them into his pockets. I take his pants and unzip them, pulling them down. He was so rock solid, and his muscles were defined. Finn reached into his pants, pulling out a condom. Ripping it open, rolling it down his length.

All of a sudden, he slams into me, I scream out in surprise. I start moving up and down, himself entering deeper and deeper with each thrust. I feel his hand reach down beneath us, rubbing my clit in just the right way. I hug him closer, my nails scratching his back, and he groans. Pulling away I stare at him, giving him a rough, passionate kiss.

His breaths speeding up, and I knew we were both almost there.

"Come for me," he moans. As the pressure built, I scream out as the orgasm overcomes me. I feel him swell, tighten, and erupt deep inside me.

"Rachel," he growled, letting go. I collapse forward onto his chest, I give him a hard, powerful kiss. Finn carries me down the hallway, towards his bedroom, lying me in the bed. He kisses me one last time, as I let the darkness come over me.

* * *

I open my eyes and feel silk covers drape over me. Tossing onto my side, I feel the bed empty. I rise up in bed, and stare out the wide window, finding it still dark outside. Swinging the covers off of me, I reach for a shirt in his dresser and throw it on. I slowly tip-toe out into the hallway to find him sitting in his study. I lean against the door frame watching him write something down.

"Hi," I say, catching his eyes as he looks up.

"Hi," he whispers back.

"I'm still mad at you," I walk over to his desk and sit down on his lap.

"I know, as I'm with you." My eyebrows raise and I stare at him. "Promise me right now you won't pull a stupid stunt like that again," he stares at me intensely.

"What?" I say with defense.

"You defying me...it's never happened to me before." My eyes widen, I'm the _first_ to stand up against him.

"I'm not as naïve as I look, Finn, and I can take care of myself," He nods and pulls me closer.

"What I did last night, touching you, it was wrong of me."

"Why did you act that way? Why don't you like Jesse St. James?" I ask him, he becomes tense.

"He's a scumbag, hooking up with all the women in his musicals. Finding out you were with him, I was worried he would do something to you." I kiss him gently on his lips and shake my head.

"Never. I promise you." He smiles and kisses my head.

"If he ever touches you, so help me-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"He won't because he knows I'm with you."

"But what if he does Rachel? I need you protected and safe 24/7." His face growing concerned for me.

"Then I'll get one of your security guards, okay?" He leans in and kisses me passionately.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, come back to bed. I need you to sleep with me." I gently stroke his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"As you wish, Miss Berry," Finn stands up and carries me into his bedroom. I giggle like a teenage girl as he tosses me onto the bed. "God, I love that sound," I pull him into my arms and he peels his tee shirt off of me. I moan as he starts to trail kisses up my stomach.

He pulls away suddenly, reaching into the nightstand, pulling out a foil packet. He rips it open with his teeth and rolls down his already hard member. We both stare into each others eyes as he buries himself into me. I pull him closer to me, never wanting to let go.

* * *

I wake up with the sun streaming into the bedroom and I feel Finn's arms securely around me. The warmth making me smile, I snuggle closer to him. I feel his hot breath of my neck and I turn around to face him.

"Morning," I smile and his lips touch mine. His tongue enters my mouth, it feeling moist. I pull away and giggle. "What was that for?"

"I woke up wanting to kiss you," I pull him closer to me, breathing in his scent. He smelled like soap and his usual cologne. His hands slide up and down my hips, making me feel wet. I twitch against him and he laughs.

"What was that?"

"The feeling of your hands against my skin is a feeling I can't even explain." I giggle as he rolls onto of me.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then you should, no one's stopping you." I reply and he leans in giving me a rough, passionate kiss. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom. About to rip it open, we both pause as we hear a woman's voice.

"Finn?" We hear the woman's voice again. Finn rolls off and jumps into his boxers quickly. I just lie in bed, frozen of what to do. Confused of who the woman is, I look over at Finn. She calls out once again and Finn stares at me.

"It's my mother," he whispers.

* * *

**Review, love. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I couldn't think of what to write next and I was getting into 50 Shades of Hudson. You are you going to love this chapter, well I hope so. Please review and read my other fanfic. I'll try to update more, I'll try! Thank you! Oh and please review.**

* * *

Still frozen in bed, I watch Finn throw on sweats and an tee shirt. I'm waiting for him to tell me what to do because I have no idea what's going on.

"Get changed. I'll be right back." he commands and is out the door. I start to hear voices outside as I jump out of the bed. Panicking, I search around the room for my clothes. Finding my leggings, I tug them on, along with my tee shirt. I run into the bathroom to check my appearance, discovering my fuck hair and makeup smudged all over my face. _Nice. _I turn on the faucet and splash cold water on my face. Feeling refreshed, I managed to toss my hair into a ponytail. I hear footsteps and Finn appears.

"Come on," he says, his hand reaching out to me. _What? _I shyly, walk over and grab his hand. "I want you to meet my mother." _When I look like this, really? _I nod and he shoots me an reassuring smile. Finn pulls me out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room. Where I find Evans and an older woman talking. She has to be in her fifties and rocking an designer outfit. Their discussion immediately stops, once I enter with Finn.

"Mother, this is Rachel," As he introduces us, he pulls me closer to him. "And Rachel this is my mother, Carole." I shoot a smile to her and walk over to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson." I sit back and see her give a comforting grin.

"Likewise. You can call me Carole, darling." she says warmly and I nod. Finn walks over to his mother and leads her over to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Finn asks us both. I look over to see Carole shaking her head and starts over to the elevator.

"No thank you, honey. I better get going, I just wanted to check up on you. It was a _real _pleasure meeting you, Rachel." She comes over to me and hugs my tightly. I'm shocked by the sudden affection by her, after I just met her. Carole pulls away and gives me a smile. And before I know it, she's gone. I look over at Finn to find him with a grin on his face.

"Are you hungry?" he questions, and I just stand there confused. His mother just gave me a hug, for no reason. _Please explain something to me. _

"Does your mother give out random hugs to people she's just met?" I ask him, wandering into the kitchen. Making my way over to him, I lead against the counter.

"No, I guess that means she liked you." he smirks, and pulls me into his arms. I go on my tip-toes and kiss him gently. He smiles against my lips, making me pull away to look at him. The smile graces his face, having him look _more _beautiful. _Is that possible? _I sigh and Finn gives me an look. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," I say quickly, and see his face expression change.

"Really? I was just getting started with you." I giggle and he playfully picks me up and sets me on the counter. He settles between my legs, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I feel his tongue massage mine and I instantly feel wet. I start to fidget as his hand roams up my shirt, tickling me.

"Stay still, Miss Berry or I'll spank you." he warns me but I can't stop laughing. Before I know I'm picked up by Finn and placed on my feet. All of a sudden, he spanks me hard on my ass. "What did I tell you do, Miss Berry?" I'm speechless, I don't know what to say. He just smacked me on my butt and it surprised. _I liked it. _"Answer me," he commands and I spit out.

"To stay still," I answer him and he stares intensely into my eyes.

"And why did I spank you?" he asks, I can feel his breath on my lips.

"B- Because I didn't stay still." His lips gently touch mine and he smirks.

"Good, you understand." I lean in and kiss him, feeling his bite my bottom lip.

"I have to go," I say again. He shakes his hand and pulls me closer to him.

"No," he pouts and I giggle. _Damn, he's so sexy. _

"Yes, I have musical rehearsal today." I say and he pulls away to give me an confused look.

"But, it's Saturday." I nod and go over to the fridge and snatch a water bottle.

"I know, but it's getting closer to opening night." Finn walks over to me and pulls the bottle out of my hands and stares into my eyes.

"But I don't want you to leave," he whines and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Me neither." I kiss him passionately and pull him closer to me. "I should really get going, before I get yelled at."

"I'll call them," he says and I shake my head immediately. It's great of Finn to suggest that, but I don't want to be one of those girls always having their boyfriends intervening in _everything. _

"Thank you, but no." I smile and kiss him sweetly.

"Fine. Grab your stuff and I'll have Evans drive you," he says seriously. Finn turns around and starts to walk away. I touch his arm to stop him.

"Hey, I know you want to help me. Thank you, but I can take care of myself." I cup his face gently and he starts to relax.

"I just want to take care of you. Let me?" I smile at his words and hug him tightly.

"Okay," He smirks and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"I'll miss you," _Oh God, I'll miss him more._

* * *

Rehearsal is a train wreak, everyone is messing up their parts, and I'm ready to pull on my hair. This is definitely adding stress, and I just want to relieve it, _with_ Finn. I hear my name call and I find Jesse St. James entering on stage.

"Miss Berry," I walk over to meet Jesse.

"Hello, Jesse. Sorry about last night, Finn was-" I say, but he cuts me off, holding his hand up.

"No need, it's fine. It's just that I didn't know you were with Finn Hudson." I nod and shift uncomfortably.

"Yes and I just want to apologize for his behavior and for me leaving without saying goodbye." I say sincerely, hoping he's just angry.

"No big deal, the writers seemed really pleased with you." My eyes widen and I smile.

"They want to meet with you again, possibly have you in their show," I'm shocked beyond belief, I don't understand why.

"Really?" I squeak and Jesse laughs.

"Yes, they'll like to see you again, soon." I nod and try to wrap my brain around this whole thing. I'll be graduating in two months and right after I'll be on Broadway.

"Great. When?" I ask, wanting so badly to find out the information about the musical.

"Tomorrow night, an business dinner. It'll be you, the writers, and I." My eyebrows rise as he says, himself. I'm confused as why Jesse is coming along.

"Wait, why will you be joining us?" I stare at Jesse and he smiles, moving closer to me. I take a few steps back, uncomfortable.

"Well, you're my star Rachel. I got you this part, it's more like I'm helping you into stardom. Let me help you." he begs and I stand there. I nod.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, so much." Jesse grins and pulls me into a surprise hug. He holds me tightly and he whispers in my ear.

"You and I are going to go places you've never seen," I pull away to find him still grinning at me. "Talk to you later about tomorrow night," he waves and disappears into backstage. How do I tell Finn this?

* * *

I make it up to the penthouse and exit the elevator. Arriving, I see Finn standing in the living room wearing dark blue jeans with a black v-neck tee shirt. _Why is he so sexy? _I'm startled by the yelling on the phone and quietly slip my stuff by the couch. He doesn't see me but once he turns around his frown turns into a bright smile. Finn's voice lowers and ends the call. In three strides Finn pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss that takes me by surprise.

"I've missed you," he says, resting his forehead against mine. I try to catch my breath from the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I missed you, too." He pulls away and grabs my hand, leading me into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I nod and take a seat at the breakfast bar. I can't help but laugh as he frantically pulls out three different meals from the fridge. He stops and stares at me and smiles. "What?"

"You're just...so cheery," I giggle, taking a glass of wine from him.

"Yeah, because you're here," I blush and take a sip of my drink. _I swear, he's going to be the death of me. _"So, what would you like? Anything that appeals to you?" he smirks, _you are appealing to me. _I stare at Finn and his eyes are full with lust. I'm about to climb over the counter to him, but my phone interrupts me. I jump up and run over to my purse, pulling out my phone. It blinks a number I've never seen before, I answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Berry, is that you?"_ I almost drop my phone once I hear his voice. _How did he get my number? _I look behind me to find Finn standing there, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Mr. St. James." I say it quietly so Finn wouldn't hear, _didn't work. _His face grows hard and serious, becoming angry.

_"Great, I forgot to talk to you after rehearsals. Dinner tomorrow, I'll pick you at at seven."_ Finn stands closer, trying to hear what Jesse is saying. But, I pull away and walk over to the window.

"No need, I can just drive myself there. Thanks anyways." I look in the reflection of the window, Finn's standing behind with his arms crossed. _Oh God. _

_"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow night at the restaurant from last night." _

"Yes, goodbye." I hang up and slip my phone in my back pocket. I turn around and Finn is still standing there, angry.

"Are you going to explain what the hell was that?" he yells and I'm shocked by his voice raised.

"It was just Jesse calling to discuss about tomorrow night," I reply and walk past him back into the kitchen.

"And what exactly is happening tomorrow night?" he asks, following right behind me.

"We're having dinner with the writers from last night," I answer and I turn to look at him. He starts shaking his head and I want to scream.

"Oh, no. No, you're not going." My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. _No way he just said that. _

"Yes I am! You can't tell me what to do," I scream back at him and he gets even more tense.

"I can and I will. I'm trying to protect you, Rachel. Just listen to me!" I shake my head and laugh.

"You are seriously out of your mind right now. This is an opportunity of a lifetime for me, I need this." I start to feel the tears in my eyes and I try to hold them back.

"I can have writers that can take interest with you. I said I can help you, let me," he says sincerely but I just run my fingers through my hair.

"I want to do this on my own, Finn. Why can't you understand that? And why are you getting so upset over this?" I complained, seeing his grow restless.

"I'm mad because I care. I want you safe and protected," he says, and I walk closer to him.

"I know, but your taking this way out of proportion," I say, trying to calm him down. It didn't seem to work, because he became tense again.

"I am? I don't trust him and I don't want you alone with you."

"Then trust me, nothing's going to happen. I'm yours Finn, only yours." I touch his shoulders and stare into his eyes.

"Please don't leave me," he begs, becoming vulnerable. I shake my head and bring him into my arms.

"I won't leave you, Finn; I promise." I whisper into his ear and he pulls me closer to him.

"I'm scared to death of messing up and losing you," Finn pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Don't say that. I believe in _you_. I believe in _us_." I kiss him gently against his lips and he takes me into his arms. I snuggle closer to him, enjoying every moment with him.

"I'm sorry, I just need to hold you."

"Well, I need to hold you too." We both pull away and stared at each other. I leaned forward and titled my head up with my lips pursed slightly. He kissed me gently as if he was afraid to make too much contact.

"Finn?" He pulls away from me and heads towards the elevator. "There you are? I've been trying to reach you!" It sounded like a girlish squeak, but also sounding like a man.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asks, and I walk over to join them. I find him with a man probably around my age, rocking a stylish outfit. His face lights up once he sees me come over.

"Is this the girl Carole was talking about?" Kurt asks, observing me. I feel uncomfortable under his deep stare over me.

"Kurt, stop it. Your making her uncomfortable," Finn says, and he pulls me into his arms, relaxing me.

"My apologizes. I'm Kurt, Finn's brother." He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Rachel Berry." He nods and walks past us, into the living room. Finn and I follow behind him, taking a seat on the couch.

"So, Kurt. What brings you here?" Finn asks annoyed that Kurt interrupted us. But Kurt shrugs, looking around the room.

"Just seeing what you were up to," he stops and stares at me. "I guess I know now."

"Yes, Kurt. So can you be on your way?" Hudson says, nodding his head towards the door.

"Wait a second. I just came here to tell you about the Gala this weekend." Finn shuts his eyes and sighs.

"I forgot. Yes, I'll be there." He looks down and me. "We'll be there." _Wait, what? _Finn's taking me to the gala? I have nothing to wear and I'll be around rich, gorgeous people.

"Okay, thank you. Now, I'll be going." Kurt goes to the elevator and waves goodbye, once entering inside.

Finn pulls away from me and goes back into the kitchen. He grabs two glasses and pours wine, handing me one.

"So, when were you going to tell me I was going to this Gala?" I say, taking a sip.

"Well, you are mine and I want to show you off." he smirks.

"I don't even have a dress."

"I got it covered." I set down my glass and walk over to him.

"No, you are not buying me a dress." I warn him.

"I can and I will. Just let me, Rachel." he begs and kisses me sweetly.

"Fine." I sigh and kiss him back.

"Now, let's finish talking about that dinner tomorrow." _Oh, God. _

"I thought we were finished."

"Nice try, but no." I lean against the counter.

"How about we compromise?" I suggest and Finn raises an eyebrow.

"How about you just don't go?" he teases and my eyes send daggers. Hudson raises his hands in defense.

"Okay. I guess that's out of the question." he laughs.

"I was saying, I'll bring one of your Men in Black guys." I say and Finn laughs again.

"One of my security?" I nod and he sighs. "Fine, Mike will go along with you."

"Thank you." I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him.

"But if Jesse pulls anything on you, I'll kill him." he says, seriously. I giggle and lean up to kiss him.

"Now, I have important business I have to finish." I stare at him confused. Suddenly, he throws me over his shoulder and starts for his bedroom.

"Are you insane?" I yell, laughing at the same time.

"I prefer spontaneous." We finally make it into his bedroom and sets me down. "You can stay but your clothes must go." he teases. I slowly undress in front of him and is staring at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Mr. Hudson," I hear a voice outside the door, it's Evans. Finn sighs.

"What?" he yells.

"Ms. Olivia Lockwood." _Who the hell is Olivia Lockwood?_

* * *

**Who do you think Olivia Lockwood is? **

**Review, please. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Who the hell is Olivia Lockwood? _Finn's eyes widen as Evans says her name. I quickly readjust my outfit, feeling too exposed. Hudson turns around, looks at me and smiles apologetically.

"I'll be right back." he whispers, his face growing hard and serious now. Finn exits the room and my head is left with endless wonder. _Is this Olivia one of his old subs?_ _Or is he seeing another woman? And why in the hell am I ALWAYS stuck in here when someone arrives?_ I fall back onto the bed, desperately wanting to know what's happening out there.

I hear voices outside starting to grow louder. Feeling a little nosy, I go over to the door and press my ear against it. Now, hearing the voices much better.

"You need to leave, now." he says, bitterly. She laughs and pouts.

"You're hurting my feelings, Finn."

"Olivia, I'm not doing this with you." Hudson warns, his voice growling.

"You haven't been answering my calls and I was getting worried about you." This Olivia says with a sultry tone.

"Really? That's your reason. Now, just tell me why you're really here." Finn commands, crossing his arms.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" she says, Hudson stares at her questioningly. My face drops at her response. _What does she mean by that answer? Are they doing something together? _Tears fill my eyes just thinking about it.

"What game are you playing?" he asks, his voice raising.

"Why? Want to play with me?" Olivia says huskily, running her hand down his arm but he shakes it off.

"No, I'm not going to say this again, Olivia. You need to leave." Finn says, gritting his teeth. I back away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. Running my fingers through my hair, not wanting to go to conclusions. He's been seeing her, I know. That's why he's sending her away, because I'm here. I can feel my heart beginning to shatter, knowing it was too good to be true. All my insecurities rising to the surface._ You're just another girl to him._ Once he opens the door, I know what's going to happen. And somehow it's going to end of us. _At least I hope not. _

I sit at the end of the bed with my head in my hands. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. _I repeat this process as it's the only thing keeping me calm. Suddenly, the door opens and I hear footsteps enter.

"Rachel?" he murmurs. I look up, my eyes red and puffy. "Are you alright?" I huff and use the back of my hand to wipe my fallen tears.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I snap, shaking my head. Finn's eyes widen at my response and he stares at me.

"Don't use that tone with me." he orders.

"I heard everything." I whisper and he stares at me. "Who is she? Why was she here?" I ask, Finn sighs.

"Nobody, it's nothing." he murmurs, brushing it off. My heart starts to break at his response.

"Talk to me, tell me." I plea. Finn runs his hand through his hair.

"I can't..." I look at him, the hurt sinking in. "And I won't."

"Relationships are about communication, Finn." I explain and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want anything to come between us." he mutters.

"It's already happening." I whisper, Finn's eyes widen at my answer. "Just tell me who she is? Is she another girl? A sub? Ex-lover?" I beg and he looks at me, knowing _exactly _at that moment who she is.

"Rachel..." he pleas, walking towards me. I wave my hands, shooing him away.

"Sometimes the eyes can say more than the mouth." I say coldly. Finn's face looks like he's in pain. I deserve the truth, everybody does. He's lying to me and it's the one thing that breaks everything.

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" he whispers, staring at the ground.

"I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel like this." I whisper brokenly. We stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything.

"I don't know how to let you go. I don't know how to keep you. No one has made me feel like you do." Finn murmurs softly. As I look at him, more tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I say sadly. My feet go slowly to him, we stare up at one another. I lean towards him, kissing him gently on the lips. Feeling his tears against my face. As I pull away, his eyes are shut and he's holding onto my hand. I back away and our hands disconnect. Finn still doesn't open his eyes and I leave the bedroom for the last time.

I won't start sobbing yet, not until I'm home and in my bed. This pain is something I never felt before. I retrieve my belongings and usher myself to the elevator. With my hand shaking, I manage to push the button. Thoughts wonder through my head, thinking who that woman was. _Ding! _The doors open and I'm back in reality. I step inside and let out the breath I held in for so long. A part of me wishes he'll come stop these doors from closing and never let me go. But as they shut and I start descending downwards, my hope is crushed. _He didn't come. _

The drive home felt long and painful. I reach my apartment door and push it open. It's dark and quiet. I don't even have the motivation to flick on a light. Slowly, I close the door and slide down it. Now, letting the endless sobs consume my whole body. I curl myself into a knot on the floor and tried to think of nothing at all. But, images of _him _enter inside. And I just feel lost. Once again I was alone. Without _him._

* * *

It's been a week, as I like to call it's been hell. Musical has been dragging on and I put on a smile just for my cast-mates The show opens next week and I begged Santana to play as Anita. At first she said in her words, "Hell no." But as she saw how heartbroken I was, she gave in. Noah isn't due back to the army until four weeks. If it wasn't for Noah, I don't know how I would survive.

Every day, I've been running for hours. It clears my head of everything and _him. _All I feel is my feet pounding the ground as I run. Noah decided one day he'll go with me.

I sprint down the path, pushing myself farther and faster. Noah is far behind me, trying to keep up.

"You can't outrun your problems, Rachel!" he yells, I stop and turn around. Noah meets me and is breathing loudly.

"Why are you so worried about me?" I scream, with my hands on my hips.

"Because you're hurting. And you have every right to be, after everything he did to you. But, Rach, this isn't you. Where is the determined and fearless Rachel that is my best friend. Because right now, I'm staring at a fragile and scared person." Noah murmurs, I stare at the ground. Tears fill my eyes.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do." I whisper. Noah steps towards me, pulling me against his chest.

"Then let me help you." I nod and cry against his chest.

* * *

Finally, it's opening night of _West Side Story._ I've made it this far and my heart swells with pride. Tonight's going to be perfect, it has to be. Dad and Papa are hear, sitting with Noah. I hug Blaine and Santana before the show. If it wasn't for those two, I wouldn't have survive rehearsals. But, _Noah_. He's been my savior, keeping my mind off of _him. _Actually, getting my to smile and laugh.

The lights go down and the spotlight's on the stage. The orchestra begins to play and this is the moment I've been waiting for. I'm not going to let _anyone _or _anything _take me away from it.

Opening night is a major success. Jesse keeps giving me endless praise about how I'm doing and saying how please the Broadway producers are going to be. I go to my dressing room before seeing my dads. Looking into the mirror, I stare at my reflection and start crying. The tears start pooling down my face. For the first time they're not sad tears, they're happy tears. I take tissues and dab my eyes. _Inhale. Exhale. _I exit the room and meet everyone outside.

"There she is! Miss Rachel Berry." I laugh as I see my Papa with his arms wide open. Him and Dad tug me into their arms, they shower me with kisses. "You were absolutely brilliant, darling."

"I'll have to agree." Noah says, holding flowers. I smile widely and jump into his arms. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." he whispers.

"Thank you guys, for coming." I mutter, giggling as Papa and Dad bickering. My eyes look past Noah and my heart aches. There _he _is. Standing there in all his glory. Wearing a expensive, dashing black suit. His messy, just fucked hair. He holds a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Our eyes meet, his stare is intense and lost.

"Darling, we're going to find Santana and Blaine. Are you coming with us?" Dad asks, I shake my head. The three of them enter into the crowd searching for them. I remain by myself, looking around. Suddenly, I look up and _he's _standing in front of me.

"You were breathtaking." Finn murmurs, handing me the flowers. I nod and smile.

"Thank you." Stepping aside, I start walking away.

"Rachel!" he calls out my name and I stop in place. "I can't stand the idea of you hating me." he whispers and I stare up at him.

"I don't hate you. But I hate lying, and you lied to me." I mutter and he looks defeated. I sigh and pull a piece of hair behind my ear. "Look, I'm moving on and you should too." Finn's eyes widen.

"You're giving up on us? Just like that?" he asks, I shrug.

"You made it happen." I say softly. He gazes at me and I bite my lip. "Goodbye Finn." I walk past him and try to find my family.

* * *

Two weeks after the musical, I've been spending every day with Noah. He's leaving today and I don't want him to go. My life is starting to piece together again, from the help of him. I go with him to the airport to say goodbye. We walk towards the gate and I'm holding his hand tightly.

"So, I guess this is it." he whispers, I begin to cry. "Hey, hey, shh. It'll be okay." Noah murmurs, using his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." I sob and he pulls me into his arms.

"I'll be back home before you know it." he reassures and I nod against his chest. "But, I have to tell you something before I go." I step back and look at him. "I love you, Rachel Berry. I've been in love with you since freshman year of high school. And pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done." I stare at him, shocked by his revelation.

"Noah, I- I don't know what to say." I mutter. He smiles and rubs my shoulders.

"You don't have to say anything, you deserved to know. But, I love you Rachel. I always have and always will." Overhead, they call for his flight and he gazes at me. I hug him tightly and he kisses my forehead. We stare at each other and I know what's going to happen next. Noah leans in and our lips meet. It was a gentle, but passionate kiss. He steps back and pulls a strand of hair behind my ear. "Goodbye, Rach." Noah walks away and before I know it, he's out of my sight.

I turn around to head for the exit but I'm shocked to find _him _here. Finn stands there in a black suit with the two top buttons of his shirt undone. I know I should forget him and move on. But, him standing there, staring at me. His face is heartbroken and intense. Right now, at this exact moment, we need one another.

My feet start walking slowly, but then I sprint into his arms. Finn holds me against him tightly, never letting me go. He forces his mouth forward and brushes his lips against mine. I stare up at him and he has my face in his hands.

"I love you, I'm in love with you. I have tried to kill it to run away from it, but I can't and I don't want to anymore." Finn confesses. I look at him, admitting his love for me. That's all I wanted to hear from him, those three words. "I need you, I'm _addicted_ to you." He kisses me and I give into him. I have no idea what's going to happen beyond here. _But, I love him too. _

* * *

**PLEASE, REVIEW.**


End file.
